Home on the Creature
TheCartoonMan6107's Movie Spoof of "Home on the Range". It will appeared on Youtube on July 21, 2021. Cast: *Maggie - Tanya (An American Tail) *Grace - Judy Hopps (Zootopia) *Mrs. Calloway - Beans (Rango) *Buck - Theo/Turbo (Turbo) *Alameda Slim - Archibald Snatcher (The Boxtrolls) *Rico - Baron Ruber (Quest for Camelot) *Lucky Jack - King Juilen (Madagascar) *Pearl Gesner - Aunty Annabella (Marvelous Musical Mansion) *Sam the Sheriff - Uncle Rubato (Marvelous Musical Mansion) *Larry - Digit (Cyberchase) *Jeb - Bit (UMIGO) *Barry - Remy (Ratatouille) *Bob - Nick Wilde (Zootopia) *Rusty - Max (The Secret Life of Pets) *Junior - Eduardo (Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends) *Wesley - Rumpelstiltskin (Shrek Forever After) *Ollie the Pig - Spot Helperman/Scott LeadReady (Teacher's Pet) *Molly the Pig - Martha (Martha Speaks) *The 3 Piglets - Whopper (Pound Puppies), Bingo and Rolly (Puppy Dog Pals) *Patrick - Whiplash (Turbo) *Rooster - Dwayne (Best Pals Hand Toons) *Audrey the Hen - Miley (Best Pals Hand Toons) *The Chicks - Tommy, Katie, etc. (Best Pals Hand Toons) *Fly - Evinrude (The Rescuers) *Abner - Herbert (Family Guy) *Morse - Waldo (Where's Waldo?) *Auction folks and Townspeople - Various Peoples *Cameraman - Gene (Wreck-It Ralph) *Vultures - Cecil and Arthur (Jungle Cubs) *The Willie Brothers - Mr. Gristle, Mr. Trout & Mr. Pickles (The Boxtrolls) *Black Rider - Trent (Total Drama) *Elderly Rider - Tyler (Total Drama) *Fat Rider - Owen (Total Drama) *Fat Rider's Horse - Omega (Alpha and Omega) *Black Rider's Horse - Kate (Alpha and Omega) *Ox - Valiente (Ferdinand) *Donkey - Bo the Donkey (The Star) *Saloon Customer - Abu (The Simpsons) *Annie the Saloon Manager - Madame Medusa (The Rescuers) *Saloon Gals - The Sanderson Sisters (Hocus Pocus) *Cattle - Various Animals Scenes: *Home on the Creature Part 1 - Opening/Tanya's Loss of Home *Home on the Creature Part 2 - "Little Patch of Heaven"/Meet Tanya *Home on the Creature Part 3 - Foreclosure *Home on the Creature Part 4 - What's the Bounty?/Hacker *Home on the Creature Part 5 - "Yodle-Adle-Iddle-Eddle-Oo" *Home on the Creature Part 6 - "Be Prepared" *Home on the Creature Part 7 - "Will the Sun Ever Shine Again" *Home on the Creature Part 8 - Enter King Juilen *Home on the Creature Part 9 - Rumpelstiltskin's Arrival/Seein' is Believin' *Home on the Creature Part 10 - Danny warns Puss about Hacker *Home on the Creature Part 11 - Yodelin's an Art *Home on the Creature Part 12 - The Battle is On! *Home on the Creature Part 13 - Happy Ending *Home on the Creature Part 14 - End Credits Movie Used: *Home on the Range (2004) Clips from Movies/TV Shows Used: *Madagascar 1, 2 & 3 *All Hail, King Juilen *The Penguins of Madagascar *An American Tail 1, 2, 3 & 4 *Rio 1 & 2 *The Boxtrolls *Family Guy *Marvelous Musical Mansion *Rango *Best Pals Hand Toons *UMIGO *Cyberchase *Zootopia *Teacher's Pet *Pound Puppies *Puppy Dog Pals *Turbo (2013) *Martha Speaks *Jungle Cubs *The Secret Life of Pets 1 & 2 *Where's Waldo? *The Rescuers *Hocus Pocus *The Simpsons *The Rescuers *Quest for Camelot *The Star (2017) *Ferdinand *Shrek Forever After *Total Drama Island *Ratatouille *Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends *Alpha and Omega *Wreck-It Ralph 1 & 2 Category:TheCartoonMan6107 Category:Account and Creator of Movies-Spoof Category:Channels Category:Parodies Category:Rated G Movie Spoofs Category:Movies-spoof Category:Movie-Spoof Category:Movies-Spoofs Category:Movies Spoofs Category:Home on the Range Movie Spoofs